


this magic began (the moment i saw you)

by moonbeamlex



Series: the four magical boyfriends of choi soobin [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Polyamory, and kai is a warlock, beomgyu is a shifter, soobin is a librarian, taehyun is a vampire, yeonjun is a faerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamlex/pseuds/moonbeamlex
Summary: For Choi Soobin, getting four boyfriends happened pretty easily. Handling having four boyfriends, however, is a little bit harder.A group of moments based around Soobin, Taehyun, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Hueningkai figuring out how to make their new relationships work.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: the four magical boyfriends of choi soobin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160717
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got so so so many nice comments on the magic of us that it encouraged me to post the small fic i've been working on in this universe! 
> 
> each chapter will be a different moment with the soulmates and i was going to wait to post it until all the ones i have planend are finished, but i decided i would post the ones i have done now :) 
> 
> thank you, again, to all the nice comments i got and the encouragement i got to write and post these! 
> 
> title is again from 9 & 3/4 (run away) by txt

Kai’s first dance class with Yeonjun was ten times more anxiety inducing than his first date with Soobin had been. Things had fallen into place quickly with Soobin, they gravitated towards each other without thinking, could finish each other’s sentences, and rarely argued. When Kai was around Soobin, there was some warm feeling inside him, something that felt similar to the pull of his magic. It was easy. Their first date had been  _ fun,  _ had ended with cuddles on Soobin’s couch and Kai not returning back to his dorm. 

But now, lingering outside Yeonjun’s studio, trying to force himself to go in… Kai was much more nervous now than he could remember being in the past… ever maybe. 

It had been Soobin’s idea for him to join the dance class. He had caught Kai dancing around Soobin’s apartment while the older man was getting ready for work one morning and had watched him with a fond smile and an idea obviously growing in his brain. He had explained the class to Kai the next time they saw each other, most likely after running it by Yeonjun. The class was apparently how Taehyun and Beomgyu had met Yeonjun and they both still attended the weekly classes. Taehyun was apparently exceptional, good enough that Yeonjun had tried to get him to switch his major multiple times, and Beomgyu seemed to enjoy having an outlet for his restless energy. 

The other three had made it a tradition to hang out after class, Soobin had said, clearly thinking that Kai would be invited to join them as well. 

Kai wasn’t so sure. 

But Soobin had seemed so excited about the idea of Kai joining the class, of Kai spending more time with the other three most important people in Soobin’s life, and… well, Kai liked to dance. He had never had any formal training before, was always a more ‘go with the flow’ type of guy, but he wasn’t against the idea of learning. He also, probably, could use more exercise. His mom kept telling him flying didn’t count since he didn’t technically leave the broom and he  _ was  _ getting older. 

Not that twenty-two really meant anything by warlock standards, but still. 

He had a ton of reasons why joining the class seemed like a good idea. There were a lot of people in the class, not just the three that he shared a boyfriend with. He could probably blend in, if he needed to, stay towards the back and Yeonjun might not even notice him. That is, if Soobin hadn’t told him that he was coming. Then there would be no way for Kai to hide, and Yeonjun didn’t know him, Kai wasn’t even sure if Yeonjun liked him, he might focus on him and pick at everything he did wrong, laugh about it with Taehyun and Beomgyu and tell Soobin how terrible at dancing Kai was and then Soobin would laugh too and…

Okay, it wasn’t worth the risk. Kai turned around from the door, ready to go back to his dorm and hide under the covers of his bed, already planning the excuse he would give Soobin if Soobin asked why he didn’t attend, and immediately upon starting his process of slinking away, he ran directly into someone. 

“Hueningkai!” Beomgyu said, voice loud enough to make Taehyun, who was beside him, shoot him a warning glance. “I didn’t know you were coming. Do you dance? I need someone on my side, Taehyun and Yeonjun are evil when it comes to dance, Yeonjun is so  _ nice  _ to all the other students but then I try and do the splits and not only does  _ he  _ lecture me for fifteen minutes, Taehyun does too, and he’s not even the instructor.” 

Taehyun rolled his eyes as Beomgyu kept talking, making eye contact with Kai and then looking towards Beomgyu in a way that clearly meant, ‘what can you do, right?’ but he was smiling. Kai liked Taehyun’s smile. “We lectured you because not only did you hurt yourself, you kicked one of the freshmen in your flailing. I don’t have to be the instructor to tell you not to kick children, Beomgyu.” 

“It was only a light kick,” Beomgyu said, shaking his head and physically moving Kai so he was facing the door to the rehearsal room once again. “Come on, if we go in now we can bother Yeonjun-hyung for at least ten minutes before class starts,” he said, throwing an arm around Kai’s shoulders to lead him inside. Kai debated squirming out of his hold, debated telling them that he just remembered that he had somewhere to be, but Beomgyu felt warm against his side and Taehyun still had the same fond smile on his face, and some of the fear and nerves Kai had been feeling disappeared. 

So he let Beomgyu lead him into the dance studio, dropped his bag off in a pile with Taehyun and Beomgyu’s, and followed them to the front of the room. Beomgyu immediately pounced on Yeonjun, who had his back turned to them as he was focusing on the stereo system to get everything set up before the class officially started. “Hyung, we brought a present,” Beomgyu said as he hung off Yeonjun’s back, arms and legs wrapped tightly around the faerie to prevent him from falling. 

“We didn’t bring him,” Taehyun corrected, “we found him trying to run away. But we saved him.” 

Kai had hoped that they hadn’t realized he had been planning to leave when he ran into them. He could feel the red creeping up his cheeks as Yeonjun turned around, expecting a critical eye but instead meeting warm eyes. “Soobin-ah told me you were coming,” Yeonjun said, confirming Kai’s earlier worries. “He asked me to go easy on you, but I doubt you’ll need me too. If Beomgyu can keep up, I bet you’ll do great.” 

Beomgyu huffed against Yeonjun’s neck, making Yeonjun laugh and wiggle to shake him off his back. “You guys should start stretching, class is about to start soon,” he said once Beomgyu was on the ground, pouting up at the three of them. 

“I’d say good luck,” Taehyun said to Kai as they took their positions and at the front of the room and started to stretch, “but I doubt you’ll need it. Instead, I’ll tell you that after class we’re going to go get pizza. Can you come?” 

Kai smiled, ducking his head to try and hide it, his bangs falling in his face. Beomgyu, seemingly without a second thought, reached over and brushed Kai’s hair away from his eyes. “Yeah,” Kai said, his cheeks flushed pink but his smile growing even bigger at Beomgyu’s gesture, “I think I can make it.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of taehyun's backstory is mentioned here, and also you get to meet his coven!

Soobin was obsessed with Taehyun’s fangs. Taehyun had figured that out very early on in their friendship, before they had even officially started dating. He had no idea  _ why  _ Soobin seemed so interested in his teeth, he had never been the type to be drawn to vampires before he had been turned, didn’t truly understand the appeal, but Taehyun wasn’t upset about the fact that his boyfriend seemed to be very easy for him to please. 

All it took was a small nip to Soobin’s lips during a kiss to get him warm and pliant under Taehyun’s hands. Beomgyu often accused Taehyun of cheating when he used his teeth, but Taehyun didn’t think it could count as cheating when he was just...well, using the resources at his disposal. Even if those resources were just having sharp teeth. 

As much as Soobin enjoyed his fangs, enjoyed the nips that Taehyun utilized during make out sessions, Taehyun had never actually bitten Soobin. He had an inkling it was something Soobin would like, the librarian had dropped enough hints, one date night he had spent thirty minutes sharing a story his boss had apparently told him about the first time his vampire boyfriend had bitten him. Taehyun really had no idea what the library staff got up to in their downtime, but although he understood what Soobin was trying to do, the story mostly served only to make Taehyun want to keep an eye on Soobin’s weird boss. 

It wasn’t necessarily that Taehyun morally opposed the idea of biting his boyfriend. He knew it was something that would feel nice for Soobin, even if the initial bite may sting, so he wasn’t necessarily scared of the idea of hurting him, either. It was just… well, Taehyun was young, still. Although his body would never age past young adulthood, Taehyun had gotten used to feeling wise, old beyond his years. When it actually came down to it, though, Taehyun wasn’t very old. Not for a vampire. Not for someone who could live forever. 

He had never bitten a human before. 

The only person he had ever bitten was his sire, someone strong enough to guide him and push him away when needed. Someone Taehyun didn’t have to worry about draining. Taehyun had always been proud of his self control, of the fact that even as a fledgling he had never lost himself and hurt anyone. At first he had survived purely on blood pouches his sire brought home for him and as he had gotten older, more willing to explore his options, he had found other ways to keep himself full and healthy. 

His favorite way to eat was hands down his weekly dinners with his coven. 

His coven was small, as far as vampire covens usually went, just Taehyun, his sire, and his sire’s sire, but they were close. At first, it had only been Taehyun and his sire, Jungkook. They had met when Taehyun was a college student, the first time, at a human college. They had become friends despite the fact that Taehyun had no idea what Jungkook really was, had no idea about magic at all up until the point Jungkook had felt like he had to turn Taehyun to save his life.

Taehyun didn’t like thinking about that part. 

Afterward, though, Taehyun had adapted to life as a vampire pretty quickly. He didn’t have the mourning period for his human life that Jungkook had told him he might have, that Jungkook himself had experienced. He didn’t have much to leave behind and he felt like he had nothing to mourn. He couldn’t return to college, however, not having officially been declared dead, so instead, he followed Jungkook. 

Taehyun had loved exploring the world with his sire, had loved learning new languages and cultures, but he hadn’t been upset when Jungkook had told him about a job offer he had received either, an offer that would mean that they would stay in one place and settle down. An offer that meant Taehyun could go back to school. The school that had led him to Beomgyu, to Yeonjun, to Hueningkai, and, of course, to Soobin. 

The offer had apparently come from Jungkook’s own sire, someone Taehyun hadn’t known he was still in contact with until they had gotten to town and had immediately gotten an invitation to “family dinner.” Seokjin-hyung never called them a coven, he always just called them family. The first family dinner had quickly turned into a tradition, with Seokjin using their dinners as a way to try out new blood-infused recipes and Taehyun and Jungkook using them as an excuse to keep up with each other’s lives now that they no longer lived together. 

Family dinner was a good time for Taehyun to get advice from his hyungs as well. 

“So,” Taehyun said, aiming for casual, the Sunday before his six month anniversary with Soobin. “Have either of you bit a human before?” 

Jungkook choked on his food, and Jin looked concerned as he rubbed Jungkook’s back soothingly while he coughed before turning to Taehyun, an overexaggerated pout on his face. “Absolutely not. You’re too young.” 

“Hyung,” Taehyun said, frowning, “You don’t think I’m a vir-” 

“ _ I refuse to acknowledge this conversation,”  _ Jin interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. “But to answer your question, yes, I have bitten a human.” 

Jungkook had stopped coughing now, but his eyes were wide as he looked back and forth between Jin and Taehyun. He didn’t seem like he was willing to say anything in the conversation, so Taehyun pressed forward asking Jin. “How did you know? That you were ready, I mean? Not emotionally, just, that you knew you wouldn’t… you know. Not be able to stop?” 

Jin put his chopsticks down, focusing his full energy on Taehyun. “Taehyun, I don’t think anyone else can really tell you how to know you’ll be able to stop. I can tell you, though, that you have the most self control of anyone I’ve ever met. Not just as a vampire, as a person. Hell, Jungkookie won’t drain his boyfriends, but he’ll stay up all night before work playing Overwatch and not be able to tear himself away. I can drink from that hot demon music producer but I can’t stop myself from eating too much human food, even when I know it’ll make me sick. I think if you tell yourself you can handle it, you’ll be able to handle it, Taehyun. You’re just that kind of guy.” 

Jungkook finally spoke up, voicing his agreement. “You woke up the first time after being turned starving and politely asked me for help, Taehyun-ah, I think if you want to bite Soobin, you should bite Soobin. Just… don’t tell us about it, afterward. You’re still our baby, after all.” Jin nodded quickly in agreement, and Taehyun couldn’t stop the scowl he tried to throw at them from turning into a smile. 

The next few days leading up to his and Soobin’s anniversary, Taehyun focused on trying to practice his self control. When Beomgyu asked him if he wanted to go watch anime and cuddle instead of focusing on the paper he had to turn in by the end of the week, Taehyun chose school. When Kai tried to convince him to skip their weekly dance class with Yeonjun and instead go to the arcade, Taehyun dragged the warlock into the studio even while he whined. 

And when Soobin smiled at him, his dimples showing, and asked if he wanted to just do something relaxing for their anniversary, knowing how hard Taehyun had been working all week, Taehyun kissed him hard and told him to get dressed up nice for dinner. He had made reservations weeks ago, chosen a restaurant based on Jin’s referral, wanting to make Soobin feel special on one of the few days where he got the librarian all to himself. 

The restaurant was nice and Soobin clearly enjoyed being doted on, ducking his head and blushing when Taehyun did small things like open the car door for him and pull out Soobin’s chair at the table for him to sit. They shared a bottle of wine and plenty of smiles and inside jokes over dinner, and after dinner they decided to take a walk before heading back to Soobin’s apartment. 

Taehyun wrapped his arms around one of Soobin’s, holding tightly to him while they walked, feeling warm from the wine and from his boyfriend even though he usually ran cold. “I’ve been thinking,” he said to Soobin after a few minutes of walking in silence, causing Soobin to turn to him. “If you want. I could bite you. Tonight, maybe.” 

Soobin’s eyes widened in shock but he was soon smiling wide, a little smug. “Really? Tonight?” he asked, as though wanting to make sure Taehyun was serious, wasn’t going to get nervous and back out. Taehyun held tighter onto Soobin’s arm and nodded, meeting his eyes but not saying anything. Soobin smiled bigger before bending down to meet Taehyun in a sweet kiss. The kiss didn’t stay sweet for long, however, and it wasn’t long before Taehyun decided to tease his boyfriend by dragging his teeth across Soobin’s bottom lip. 

Soobin gasped into Taehyun’s mouth before pulling away entirely. Taehyun couldn’t help the whine that escaped him as Soobin’s warmth got farther away, but Soobin was smiling again and reached out to tangle his and Taehyun’s fingers together. “Let’s go home,” he said, voice soft, eyes warm. 

Taehyun smiled back, nodding, and let Soobin lead the way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me and talk with me about things on twitter @ dimpleleaders :)


End file.
